


Oh my god no

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [27]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are looking at the bunnies at the fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my god no

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely could have put these fair things into one fic, but im behind on aokaga month and gotta catch up today. Hope you enjoy!

"Oh my god, I just found out how to open it." Aomine whispers to Kagami, opening the cage slightly.

"Holy shit, stop. We are going to get into trouble." Kagami whispers back.

"But I thought you loved bunnies a lot? You can just reach in and grab it."

"It's tempting, but no."

"Please? I really want to steal a bunny." Aomine whispers.

"No! We aren't stealing a bunny. Wait. You want a bunny?"

"I mean, the little shits are pretty cute." Aomine admits.

"We are getting a bunny. But we are buying a bunny. Not stealing one. I can't believe you." 

"We are getting this white and brown one."

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna let you know that the opening the cage thing is completely true. I found out it is so easy to open them like? And my friend (floorpotato, go read her shit) kept telling me to stop. All criticism is welcome!


End file.
